


Unpredictable hunt

by STAY_SKZ



Series: Stray Kids Pack [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Changbin, Alpha!Minho, Fluff, Hyunjin is worried, Imprinting, M/M, Omega!Hyunjin, Requested, Second part to Alpha In Need, alpha!chan, changbin gets hurt, stray kids pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: Changbin’s pride as an alpha pushes him to not show any weaknesses even in the most crucial moments, but one bad hunt leads to an unpredictable second hunt and an even more unpredictable day.





	Unpredictable hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChangbinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChangbinnie/gifts).



Changbin, Minho and Changbin were hunting for their pack. Today was the day! The only day in the month where they weren’t keeping an eye on the pack or, in Minho’s case, playing with the youngests. They were all laying low in their wolf forms observing a close by deer.

‘1-2... ‘ Chan Saïd in their links. ‘3!’ 

They all jumped on the deer to stabilize it and kill it, but Changbin was not on top of the deer.

Changbin had hit a tree root coming out of the ground and sprained his front left paw. He got up and joined the other two alphas before they could notice his delay.

‘Got It!’ Minho saidafter he had detached his jaw from the deer’s neck.

‘One more and we’ll be fine, good job guys!’ Chan said.

All three started running to their next spot, Changbin ignoring the stinging pain in his paw, which later on would become his left wrist.

The hunt was done. They had found two deers in the same spot so they had now three deers. One on each of their back.

‘Guys, were home! A little help with the deers please?’ Changbin said to the pack link.

“Hyung!” Hyunjin scream running toward Changbin with the two other omegas and the betas close behind.

Hyunjin took the deer off of Changbin’s back with Woojin’s help, while Felix was taking the deer off the ground with Chan who had got back into his human form to help the beta. Jeongin and Jisung were taking the deer from Minho’s back. Once the deer was inside and Changbin was back into his human form, he looked at his sprained wrist. For now it looked a little swollen but nothing to be alarmed, it was going to come back to its normal size soon and then everything would be fun for his next hunt next month.

But it didn’t.

The swelling stayed the same, or maybe it was larger, Changbin couldn’t tell, and the pain he felt everytime he used his left hand or walk on his left paw only made the pain harder and harder to ignore. They were getting ready to go hunt, saying good bye to the omegas and betas, Chan reminding Woojin the same old rules he told him every month without fail. It was a real overprotective mother issue that the pack alpha had! Even the omegas knew the speech by heart! Sometimes they would mock him behind his back, making a moth with their hands and making it say the speech mouthing the words with a weird face.

Changnin rolled his wrist one last time making sure that the pain in his wrist was numb enough to not feel it during the hunt.

Like the previous month, they were crouched down in their wolf form, stalking a deer in the distance.

‘1-2...’ chan said though their links. ‘3!’ They all jumped on the deer stabilizing it.

But Changbin wasn’t on top of the deer.

The black wolf was sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

When Chan noticed the deer’s lower back and back legs weren’t staying still he looked up, seeing Changbin missing.

‘Binnie?’ Chan said in the link he had with Changbin. The lack of response scared him, what if another wolf was keeping him? But then he would have answered...

He looked back and saw the black fur on the ground unmoving.

‘Changbin I said go!’ Nothing. ‘Minho, let go, I thing something’s wrong with Changbin, he’s not answering me.’ Chan let go of the deer’s body and Minho let go of the deer’s head and front legs to go see what was wrong with the youngest alpha.

‘Binnie?’ Minho said. What he saw scared him. ‘Changbin’s unconsious! I’ll get him to the pack! You continue the hunt! I’ll join you after!’

Minho crawled under Chnagbin’s body making sure he was secured enough to not fall as he ran to the pack.

Once he arrived, Hyunjin was already outside relaxing on the couch just outside their door.

Minho barked to get Hyunjin’s attention, and it worked. Hyunjin looked to the side to see the black wolf unconsious in top of the light brown wolf.

“Changbin Hyung!” Hyunjin panicked. He got up and ran to the wolves. Minho carefully brought Changbin to the couch where Hyunjin was and with Hyunjin’s help, put the alpha on the couch. Hyunjin kneeled next to the couch and inspected the alpha while Minho went back to Chan. Nothing seemed wrong. He had got through the entire fur of the black wolf and couldn’t see what could have been wrong to make Changnin faint. And he had been sleeping with him almost every night except for his heat that he spent alone or when they weren’t feeling like cuddling that night. So what could be the problem. That’s when he saw it.

His paw.

One of his paws was clearly swollen, almost to the size of a baseball. Hyunjin panicked! He called out to Woojin and made him call a doctor, explaining to him that Changbin was unconsious with a paw the size of a baseball. 

Soon a doctor from neighboring pack came and tended to Changbin’s paw while he was still unconsious. The doctor also checked changbin’s temperature and announced the beta and omega that the alpha had also a fever which was probably the reason of his fainting, since his paw didn’t look to have been infected or to be a problem in general. He had just needed to rest and leave the sprain alone. The reaction of the wolves told him that the alpha had kept his sprain a secret and that only added to Hyunjin’s worry. The doctor told them that if Changbin had not walked on his paw or worked with his left hand then the swelling would have gone down but since he continued on his daily life with the sprain it had gotten worst. Hyunjin had been holding Changnin’s right paw the entire time and wouldn’t let go.

Only when the doctor had gone back to his own pack that Hyunjin had laid his head on the couch next to Changbin’s and pet the black fur.

Minho and Chan were back with only one deer this time as the lack of members had made the hunt more difficult on their part and woojin had filled them in with what the doctor had told them.

The weather was getting more and more chilly as the sun went down but Hyunjin didn’t want to part from Changnin. At one point Chan had even proposed to get Changbin inside to which the omega agreed.

Once Changnin had opened his eyes Hyunjin lifted his head from the wall he had rested it on.

“Hyung! Can you turn back?” Hyunjin said petting the wolf’s neck. Changbin changed I to his human form and growled as he sat up.

“What happened?”

“You fainted during the hunt... why didn’t you tell us about your sprained wrist?” Hyunjin sounded hurt.

“I’m sorry Hyunjin-ah... but you know us, our alpha pride won’t let us display any weaknesses... believe me I wanted to tell you guys, I just couldn’t.” Changbin said putting one hand on Hyunjin’s cheek. The omega couldn’t help but lean into the hand. Hyunjin looked up into the alpha’s eyes and suddenly felt a pull on his heart. Not the painful one, the one that meant you were sad or heart broken. A special pull.

Changbin had imprinted on him.

“Hyunjin, you know... I- I wanted to tell you this for a while but... I love you. I realized this 3 months ago when you wouldn’t let go of me during your pre heat. I was completely restless and didn’t know what it meant... but now I know... I love you Hyunjin. I know we aren’t soulmates but... I don’t want to have a soulmate, I want you. Would you be my mate?” Changbin said shortly after he had felt the imprint. Changnin kept his hand on Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin smiled and put his own hand onto changbin’s on his cheek.

“After you imprinted on me how can I say no?” Hyunjin laughed.

Changbin pointed at himself with his hurt hand and grimaced before putting it down.

“I imprinted on you?! When?” Changbin asked.

“Just now before you confessed haha.” Changbin blushed and Hyunjin crawled into the bed with Changbin and cuddled with him, his head on Changbin’s shoulder. 

They stayed in silence for a while just enjoying their time together as a new couple.

“You know Changbin Hyung?” Hyunjin broke the silence.

“No I don’t know.” Changbin said looking down to Hyunjin, realizing how close he was and he didn’t mind one bit.

“I’ve loved you for a while too... this is why for my heat three months ago I clung to you through out the entire pre heat and kept clinging to you and asked you to help me through my heat, but I understand that you couldn’t go against Chan hyung’s rules. Maybe for my next heat?” Hyunjin made puppy eyes to Changbin, their face centimetres appart du to Hyunjin keeping his face on Changnin’s shoulder.

“Of course, Baby.” Changbin said kissing Hyunjin’s lips before going back to the comfortable silence they had been on a few minutes prior.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the order of the request was not respected but everything is still there! I hope it’s still to your liking! I had fun writing this! And I may or may not have felt the need to cry over how fluffy it was... Thank you for requesting!<3


End file.
